


Just a supercut of us

by atresia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atresia/pseuds/atresia
Summary: “What? You’ve never seen a drag queen before?”





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I’m (sort of) new here. I’ve been lurking for a good 3 years, just reading all the wonderful RPDR fics. As much as I love reading the new content on Branjie and Biadore, my Craquaria shipper heart was dying for more M/M Craquaria. So here I am, writing something hopefully you guys will like. 
> 
> Other than the first chapter (cut into 5 not-so-mini chapters), this won’t follow a specific timeline. Literally just a supercut of them, a collection of stories of their life in this universe of mine. So basically just headcanons.
> 
> In this alternate universe: Max is a doctor, Gio is a book editor (and is Aquaria on the weekends). Other queens are here too – some in just their boy selves, some both as their boy and drag personas.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Max situated himself at the nurses’ station with a cup of coffee. It was one of those uncharacteristically slow nights and his body was not used to it. He sat there listening to the chit chat of the nurses and answering a couple of (somewhat personal) questions directed his way before diving into his unfinished paper work. If the night continued on with this pace, he would still have a little bit of time to nap before rounds tomorrow morning. He looked through his list of things to do, noted he had five charts to finish and five cases to study.

 

“So Dr. Heller,” one particularly chatty nurse called out to him as he started his last chart. This was his favorite nurse on the floors. She made his life easier so he didn’t mind the constant questions about his nonexistent love life. “Are you off tomorrow?” she asked as she took the other charts he was done with. Max nodded skeptically, knowing where this question led. “Some of my girlfriends and I are going out to brunch tomorrow and I’d really like for you to join.”

 

Tomorrow was a Sunday and he planned to do absolutely nothing. Alone. “Maybe next time,” he said with a small smile trying to decline her invitation as politely as he can. His beeper went off, thank the universe. “I just have a patient in the ER that I have to go check,” he said shaking his beeper at her. “But I promise, next time. Okay?”

 

She shooed him off with a laugh. It wasn’t uncommon for Max to turn down her invitations to go out. He was one of the most hardworking residents in this batch so she knew he wanted some quiet time to rest. “I’ll take your word for that, doc!”

 

Max downed the rest of his coffee and rushed down to the ER. He appreciated the nurses for being so kind to him, even going out of their way to invite him out. It was funny to him how they were so concerned about his dating life no matter how many times he’d explain that it wasn’t his priority at the moment.

 

He approached the station with a smile. “Hi, I got a page?”

 

“Oh, Max, you were quick,” the nurse said as she handed him the chart. She pointed to the other side of the room, “Bed number 6, doc.”

 

Max mumbled a thanks as he walked off. He opened the curtain to find a set of long legs, one ankle with an ice pack, leading to an extremely short sparkly skirt. The woman on the bed was resting on her side as she scrolled through her phone. Max looked at the name on the chart confused. He took a step back and checked the sign above the curtain. Bed 6, it read. The same label on the chart. “Giovanni Palandrani?” He asked, making his presence known.

 

“Oh, um, yes,” the _woman_ said as she straightened up. Max must have looked so confused. “What? You’ve never seen a drag queen before?” Giovanni asked with a wink. He knew he looked fishy as fuck so the bewildered expression on the doctor’s face was not a surprise to him. It was actually quite amusing. “I usually go by another name when I’m dressed like this but yeah, I guess Giovanni Palandrani is my real name. Gio.”

 

Max blinked twice and took a deep breath. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” he said looking down on the chart that really had nothing but Giovanni’s information. “I’m Dr. Heller,” he said extending his hand. “What brings you in tonight?”

 

The queen shook his hand. “I was wearing those monstrosities.” He pointed to the 6-inch heels on the floor. “I twirled and twisted my ankle. I hope nothing’s broken,” he said. Gio winced as Max lifted his leg and examined his ankle.

 

“It doesn’t look like it’s broken but it’s swollen and there’s some bruising. Let’s get an x-ray done to be sure,” he said as he replaced the ice pack. “Did you hit anything else? Your back? Elbow? Shoulder? Head?” He looked over Gio for signs of other injuries. Gio shook his head. “I’ll get you some pain meds while we wait for someone to wheel you into imaging.” Gio nodded. “Do you have any questions?” He asked looking up from writing on the chart.

 

“Yes, actually,” Gio said leaning back onto the bed. Max looked at him waiting. “You’ve never seen a drag queen before?” He asked with a slightly mocking smile.

 

Max laughed. “Oh, I have. My best friend’s a drag queen.” Max knew this wasn’t the kind of information he freely shared with his patients but he felt the need to say it as kind of a reassurance that this was a safe space. “Any more questions?”

 

About the ankle, he meant. But Gio had other ideas. He nodded. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Max shook his head with a look that said _that’s personal_. “Boyfriend?” Gio asked. His tone slightly hopeful.

 

Max looked at Gio more closely. She really was beautiful — with the long blonde wig parted on the right and all tossed over his left shoulder, the perfectly drawn winged liner, the precisely contoured nose, the overdrawn nude lips, the obscenely low cut tank top. Max wondered what he looked like out of drag. _Snap out of it, damnit! He’s your patient!_ Max internally berated himself. Max opened the curtain to look for someone to wheel Gio to get an X-ray. He made eye contact with an orderly and signaled for a wheelchair. “This kind sir will take you to imaging and I will have them let me know when you’re back,” he said leaving Gio trying to situate himself on the wheelchair.

 

He put down Gio’s chart on the counter and took a deep breath. “Not every day we see a queen in here,” the nurse said. Michelle was his other favorite nurse. She was a middle aged woman who didn’t really look like her age at all. She mothered everyone in the ER, most especially the new residents like him. And if you asked her, Maxwell Heller was her favorite.

 

“I must have looked so confused trying to figure out if I got the right patient,” Max said with a laugh. “Fishy, that one.”

 

She laughed along with him. “She’s beautiful, could have fooled me.” Max just nodded. He stood there as if waiting for the nurse to tell him what to do next. “No more patients for you, sweetheart. Come sit here beside me while you wait,” she said making room for Max to sit beside her. He moved to sit beside her when she saw her slip something red into the pocket of this scrubs.

 

“Thanks, Michelle,” he said gratefully as he reached into his pocket for whatever it was. It was a KitKat. She knew it was his favorite. “Want some?” He offered Michelle while breaking it in half.

 

“That’s for you, baby,” she said swatting his arm away. “So a little birdie told me you’re still not dating anyone,” she said not looking up from the charts she was organizing.

 

“What is it with everyone being so preoccupied with my dating life?” Max asked with his mouth full of chocolate, spewing bits of wafer onto his blue scrubs. “The nurses on the surgical floor were trying to get me to come to brunch with them, obviously trying to set me up with someone. Then bed 6 asked me if I was seeing someone. Now you!” Max was quite annoyed but he knew Michelle was asking out of the goodness of her heart. She was worse than his own mother but he loved her for it. It was sweet.

 

“I only ask because this,” she said as she gestured to the room, “this is not and should not be your whole life, Max. I just want you to find a nice boy so you can go home to someone and enjoy another part of your life.”

 

“It seems like it is,” Max said quite defeated. “It’s not as if there’s time to go out. I’d rather sleep, you know.” With that, he stifled a yawn. “I’m starting to think I should just move out of my apartment and move into the hospital.” He reached over to the tablet to check for his patient’s X-ray when he saw him being wheeled back to his bed.

 

“I know, I know. But it’s only the first year, you’ll see.” She pat his back. “And there’s always time. You just have to make time.”

 

“Thanks, Michelle,” he said getting up. And she knew it was not just for the chocolate. “You’re the best.”

 

“Oh, I know,” she said before waving him off with a smile.

 

Max looked back at the tablet to double check. He peeked into the curtain to see his patient texting. “So, Mr. Palandrani,” he started but was interrupted by a soft voice that said to call him Gio instead. “Yeah, um, Gio, nothing’s broken,” he said showing him the X-ray on the tablet. “But you do have a sprained ankle.”

 

Gio wasn’t exactly happy but a sprain was better than a broken foot. “How long do I need to be off my feet?” Suddenly concerned about his job and all the gigs he was going to miss.

 

Max looked up from the prescription he was writing. “It’s going to take 3-4 weeks for it to fully heal.” Gio made a face - he really wasn’t happy. “I will teach you how to wrap it so you can do it yourself at home,” he said reaching into his pocket for the bandage he prepared.

 

Gio wanted to whine as he watched Max wrap up his left ankle but he decided against sounding like a child. He could work from home for sure but he thought about all the gigs he would have to cancel and that’s what upset him the most. His weekends meant getting into full drag, lip-syncing and twirling around to her favorite songs, and flipping her hair until day break - his favorite thing in the world. It was a great escape from reality. Almost a double life, even. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, he put his hand on Max’s forearm causing the doctor to look at him. “You never answered my question,” he said. Max raised a brow at him. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

Max cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable at the question but absolutely buzzing inside with Gio’s touch. “Here’s your prescription,” Max said handing over a piece of paper. “Take one every six hours if it starts to hurt. You have to keep off it for the next 3 weeks. Keep it wrapped up tightly and ice it when you can. When you’re sitting or lying down, try to keep it elevated to minimize the swelling.” He tried to keep his face straight and his voice professional.

 

Gio nodded. His face was a little disappointed that Max wasn’t answering his question. “I will see you after a week at the clinic so we can check out that ankle, okay?” Max said with a smile as he stepped outside the curtained area. Max stopped, _what’s the harm?_ He turned back to Gio, “And no, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m married.” Max had to smile at Gio’s stunned face. “To the hospital,” he finished quite sadly. “Take care of that ankle.”

 

“I’ll see you next week, then,” Gio said with a full smile as he watched Max walk away. There was something endearing about his shy nature that Gio couldn’t get off his mind. Maybe it was the lack of close personal relationships but this short interaction with Dr. Heller was something he craved. He didn’t talk to him as Aquaria the drag queen although he was all out Aquaria tonight. He talked to him as Gio the person and he couldn’t wait to see this doctor again to get more of that.


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm taking a picture of my junk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Supercut love. I basically have the first 5 chapters written, all up to their first date. I have some others already written that are meant to be further down the Supercut timeline so those can wait. Some in-betweens still need a little work but it’s getting written. I really enjoy imagining them in this world and I hope you do too. 💖

 

 

Gio spent the week reading manuscripts at home. He was so grateful that his job as junior editor at a small publishing house allowed him to work remotely without having to miss a lot of stuff. He was knee deep in manuscripts and was looking for a great book to publish. So far, nothing was standing out. Teenage love triangles in a dystopian world? He already read four of those in the past week. Unfulfilled baby boomer divorcee goes on a voyage of self-discovery? Two. Dysfunctional family bonding over a tragic event in their small town? Three. Where was the originality?

 

He tried to stay focused on his work but his mind kept on drifting to Dr. Heller. A quick Facebook search of Maxwell Heller came up with three results, none of which were him. A search for Max Heller turned out with twenty-five results and he may or may not have looked at each one. He found him alright - a Facebook profile that was too private for his liking, with a picture from what looked like a white coat ceremony, and ONE mutual friend. This mutual friend was also a drag queen who happened to work the same circles Gio did. He considered calling this mutual friend to ask if he could pick up his Friday gig and casually mention Max but decided against it because who was he kidding, they were not  _that_  close.

 

Gio did not have much of a life outside work. Sure, he had work friends who he rarely interacted with outside of work and college friends who he saw maybe once a month (twice if they were lucky) but it wasn’t as exciting as Aquaria’s social life. She was the life of the party. People paid for her to just be at their parties and people paid to see her perform. With her weekends packed with shows and parties and his weekdays spent at work, he didn’t have time to date. It was hard to date as Gio. After spending his work day either reading (and re-reading) manuscripts or running after authors, he much preferred to stay at home, order in sushi or some Indian food, and Netflix and (literally) chill on his couch before it was time to go to bed. Lather, rinse, repeat. It was much harder to date as Aquaria. And not that he would actually want to date as Aquaria. She was a mask and she didn’t do feelings. Sure there were steamy make out sessions with hot strangers at the club but nothing ever more than that. He wouldn’t call it a sad life. It was an  _okay_  life, and there could definitely be more.

 

Gio picked out his outfit carefully, as if he was dressing up as Aquaria. “It’s only a consult,” he told himself out loud as he stood in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. One Red Bull, two mental breakdowns, and three outfit changes later, Gio decided on black jeans, a yellow shirt, an acid wash denim jacket, and his favorite Gucci sneakers. He checked himself out in the mirror before heading out. “Gosh, I look good in everything,” he said winking at himself.

 

At 10 am, on the dot, Gio entered the clinic to sign himself up. He was instructed to wait for his name to be called and just as he was three minutes in the newest episode of UNHhhh, he was up next. He walked in to the doctor’s office to find Dr. Heller just putting down his phone. Max looked up at him smiling, greeted him good morning, and gestured for him to sit on the examination table.

 

Max went through the usual doctor things. He asked Gio about his ankle, looked at it thoroughly, and decided that he could go back to work but still take it easy. He tried desperately to keep his composure. Gio looked equally, if not more gorgeous than his drag persona. Gio’s dark hair looked great in contrast to his milky skin. His perfectly arched brows.  _Oh, he draws his brows on._  His pointy nose. The moles scattered across his…  _SNAP OUT OF IT_. He wanted to make a comment but it wasn’t proper.

 

He jotted down the last of his notes on the file as Gio hopped off the table and sat across him. “Looks like you’re good to go,” he said kind of regretting that this may be the last he might be seeing of Gio. On the bright side, if he  _did_  see him another time outside this setting, it wouldn’t be inappropriate. He wouldn’t be Max’s patient anymore.

 

Gio noted that Max wasn’t as tired looking as when he first met him. He had a slight smile on his face and he looked more relaxed. Gio found that his overall dorky demeanor was cute. There was a kindness in Max’s eyes that was drawing Gio to him. In a burst of confidence, Gio reached over the table to grab Max’s phone. “I’m gonna steal your phone for a second.”

 

Max just stared at him dumbly before realizing what just happened. “Why?”

 

“Just relax.” Gio said lowering the phone to his lap while trying to swat Max’s hands away when he tried to take his phone back.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Gio smiled slyly up at him. “I’m taking a picture of my junk.”

 

Max’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. Gio laughed at his surprised expression. “What?” he asked blinking twice.

 

“No,” Gio conceded. “I’m adding myself to your contacts,” he took a selfie before saving his contact details. “And your calendar for next…” Gio looked through Max’s calendar. “Thursday? Are you off on Thursday?”

 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Max asked incredulously laced with a little bit of hope.  _He’s not your patient after this!_

 

Suddenly, Gio was shy. “Is that a yes?”

 

“I don’t know. Let me see that junk shot first.” Both their eyes widened. Max not believing how suddenly forward he was. Gio amazed at the thought of Max reciprocating his advances.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh my god,” Max groaned. He covered his face with his hands. “I totally thought that was going to sound flirty but it came out creepy.”

 

“It came out really sexy if you ask me,” Gio said with a wink.

 

Max took a deep breath. “Please give me my phone back,” he put his hand out suddenly putting on a straight face. “I can’t do this. You’re my patient.” He looked regretful.

 

“What? After this I won’t be.” And he was right. They both knew that.

 

Max stood up to open the door and usher Gio out. “My phone?” he asked again but now smiling as if yielding to the fact that  _this_  was happening.

 

Gio stood up and put the phone on Max’s open palm. “See you Thursday,” he said before walking out of the room. He took a few steps down the hall before turning back to see Max with a big grin staring at his phone.  _Success!_

 


End file.
